Just Maybe
by vedette26
Summary: Mukuro knows better than anyone that this isn't love. But he says the words anyway because maybe, just maybe...


Hey guys, vedette26 here and I bring fic. I've been wanting to write a 6918 (OTP baby!) fic for a very long time now but I never really got the chance. (I was either too lazy or too busy.) It's been a pretty stressful summer for me since college entrance exams are around the corner and I really want to get in a good university...

Anyways, enough of my life...'tis my second attempt at yaoi, hope it doesn't fail epically...

**Rating:** M for Mukuro, but seriously though, it's M.

**Warnings:** OOC-ness (maybe? idk), yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Amano owns all. I own a Muku-owl plushie and a Leon plushie though.

* * *

**Just Maybe**

_A Mukuro x Hibari fanfiction_

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

_I love you, Kyoya_

Mukuro rasps, leaning over so that his chest is pressed flush against Hibari's back, molding every fold and crevice of their bodies together. The younger man grunts unintelligibly in response, he pushes back, _back_, **back **and Mukuro obliges him and thrusts.

******Hard.**

A throaty growl lodges it's way up in the illusionist's throat as rings of tight, **tight** muscles convulsed **oh so deliciously** around him. He was close, and it seemed that his skylark was too. He bites the shell of Hibari's ear, blowing on it enticingly as his hand moved to the front to grasp the Cloud by the hilt. The Mist takes his sweet time, savoring the soft gasps and muffled mewls that he draws out from the Japanese; he loves it when Hibari fights to stay in control even when he is sprawled naked on the bed, flushed and breathless and wanting more, **more** of that sinful, _**sinful**_ pleasure...

_______Ah, ah, more..._

The Italian straightened up; hands on the Cloud's hips with a grip tight enough to leave dark marks on the immaculate flesh. _His_. Mukuro pulls away, with just the tip of his erection inside Hibari's puckered entrance and slams back in, pummeling that _**hot, tight, and godly**_ body into the bed.

___________I love you, Kyoya._

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

He pulls away albeit reluctantly from Hibari's inviting warmth, a half-formed smirk gracing his handsome features when he hears a groan (of disappointment maybe?) coming from the former prefect. Mukuro plops down unceremoniously next to Hibari, revelling in their after-sex glow before it completely disappears. He hears the Cloud guardian settle down beside him as well with the slightest ruffle of sheets.

They stay like that for a few seconds before Hibari tugs at the blanket and covers himself haphazardly with it. Mukuro hears a yawn and quickly looms over the other man.

"Ever heard of after-sex cuddling Kyouya?" He asks teasingly, leaning down to pepper a plethora of kisses on Hibari's cheek, neck...

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"No kiss for me?"

Hibari grumbles something incoherent in response before tugging on Mukuro's hair. The Mist guardian's dichromatic eyes widen for a fraction before he grinned and leaned down to press his lips against Kyouya's. The illusionist's tongue wound itself teasingly against the former prefect, teasing languidly and sensually, inciting a grumble of protest from Hibari.

"I'm going to sleep, bastard"

Mukuro hummed, sitting up and leaning on his hands to look at Hibari.

"Do you love me, Kyouya?"

"No."

"Kufufu..."

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

They both know fully well that this isn't love.

Mukuro knows this better than anyone else, but he says those words anyway. This thing, whatever it is he has with Hibari is not love. It doesn't even come close to the slightest semblance of love. It doesn't matter to him and neither does it matter to the Japanese.

This isn't love because Rokudo Mukuro is incapable of something like that and he has an inkling that Hibari is too. This isn't love because it's them.

At the end of the day, their nightly romps are nothing more than animalistic fornication. Because really, without the idiotic guises and veneers of the world, they were just two carnivores seeking warmth.

And that was that.

_I love you, Kyouya_

But the words feel delicious against his lips, so Mukuro says it again and again and again and again and again, until Hibari gets fed up and clobbers him with a pillow.

He knows fully well that this isn't love and this could never be love. But he says it anyway because maybe, just maybe...

_I love you Kyouya_

...the illusion could turn into reality...

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

_**"Buona notte, mio amore"**_

..._  
_

**La Fin**

...**  
**

* * *

**Translation notes: **(Correct me if I'm wrong.)

**Buona notte, mio amore** - _Good night, my love_

A/N: I don't really have much to say...I had several nosebleeds just for typing the first few lines.

This is my take on how their relationship would be, I mean, those two aren't exactly the most romantic people, and I think Hibari's way of showing love is biting people to death...

Hits are nice but** Reviews makes an author's world go round!**_ Criticisms are wonderful and Flames are also accepted!  
_


End file.
